Il Moi Amore
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Jane has been alone for many years, although she has her twin brother who she loves very much. She yearns for the love only a mate can give. Jane then discovers that her mate is a human baby that Marcus and his new mate adopt. She is confused and upset to find this out but she's learning to love him dispite that he's human. Will he win her heart? More summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

EgyptAdbydos: Hi I came up with this story while role playing so I hope you enjoy. Please R&R. Thanks. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the characters are own by Stephanie Mayor. I only own the plot and Jane's mate is own by Kara along with Leandra.

Plot: Jane has been alone for many years, although she has her twin brother who she loves very much. She yearns for the love only a mate can give. Jane then discovers that her mate is a human baby that Marcus and his new mate adopt. She is confused and upset to find this out but she's learning to love him dispite that he's human. Will he win her heart? Jane finds it weird that she doesn't thirst for his blood and is able to control herself even if she hasn't feed for a while and he does not feel her cold like other vampires but warm. Has Jane finally found love and happiness?

* * *

It was a dark and slightly stormy night, the dark clouds covered the moon blocking its beautiful shinning light for the residents in a small Italian village called Volturaa. The village people closed their windows and secured them knowing the stormy was going to big. Unknown to them a young homeless girl no older then sixteen carried a squirming bundle in her arms.

She looked down at the bundle with a sad smile kissed the forehead of her newborn babe but continued to walk silently and swiftly through the streets. She walked up the steps of the castle, she's heard stories about this castle but something made her leave her newborn baby on the steps of the castle, she turned around and her heart clenched at the cries of her baby but she only had moments to live. The least she could do for her baby was leave him somewhere were they'll take care of him. She turned her heel and walked away, rounding the conor disappearing from sight.

A young women around the age of 21, watched the young homeless girl leave the crying bundle and disappear from sight, the young women was beautiful, she had an hourglass figure, beautiful black hair with red highlights up to her waist but the one thing that would make anyone run away was her unnatural red eyes.

"Leandra?" A male voice said behind her.

"Yes, Marcus?" She answered her heart though unbeating yearn to go down and comfort the crying babe.

"What is wrong, my love?" Marcus asked his wife as he joined her.

"The baby..." Leandra answered before picking up her skirts and walking away gracefully and swiftly as she opened the doors before anyone could stopped her, she picked up the crying baby and brought inside closing the doors, gently rocking the baby back and forth putting it sleep.

"Sister?" Aro's voice said questioning.

Leandra looked at him, Caius and her mate, Marcus, before looking at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I will keep him, and raise him as my own and maybe when he's older he may prove himself to part of our family." Leandra said with a voice that said she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Aro sighed and nodded looking at the baby in his sister's arms, Marcus walked over and looked down at the sleeping baby, looked at his mate and smiled.

"He's adorable my love, what are you going to call him?" Marcus asked.

"Nicolas Volturi." Leandra answered as the baby open his light blue eyes and coo'd happily before scanning the room looking at everyone.

Felix rolled his eyes when the baby looked at him, Demetri looked curious and smiled politely and friendly at the baby, Afton smiled at him also, his mate Chelsea just smiled briefly not sure what to think, Santiago looked confused but smiled slightly at the baby, Heidi just smiled and looked away not sure what to think, Renata simply looked at the baby and gave a brief smile, Alec smiled and looked over at his sister, Jane was going to say something but instead she was speechless, she felt a connecting to the baby...she felt something. Jane tried looking away but couldn't.

" I guess your cute." Jane said to the baby causing everyone to look at her with disbelief expect her brother who narrowed his eyes a little a the baby before looking at his sister and smiled teasing.

"Found your mate, sister?" Alec teased.

Jane throw him an annoyed look which just made Alec smiled more and Jane rolled her eyes smiling back at him.

"And if I did brother?" She questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

Alec laughed, the sound was that of an innocent child which he is not and shook his head looking at the baby smiling again before turning to his sister. Aro was curious and looked at Marcus who read the bond between Jane and Nicolas and showed Aro, who smiled and laughed clapping his hands together causing everyone to look at him.

"It looks like Jane has indeed found her mate, although still young right now dear one, but don't worry he will grow." Aro said to Jane who smiled before looking away unsure of what to make of this.

* * *

Jane sighed as she watched Santiago and Afton clean up the humans they just had for lunch, she turned her heel and walked out of the throne room, she walked to a door and stood looking at the door. Jane wonder why she was so interesting about this three month baby that Leandra and Marcus adopted. She wonder how Leandra manage to convinced Master Aro to keep the human child here in a house full of vampires but for some reason Jane felt something for this human child, ever since his light blue eyes caught her own red ones, she felt protective of him.

Master Marcus had smiled and touched Master Aro's hand and showed him something that made Master Aro smile with happiness and said that she had found her mate in this human baby and as much as Jane wished she could deny it...she couldn't.

"Maybe because you've been lonely for too long." Jane said to herself.

Alec who has followed her touched her shoulder causing her to look at him.

"Go on Sister, you know Leandra can't put him to sleep if your not in the room close to him. You found your mate, love him." Alec said kissing his sister cheek and left her to her thoughts as he searched his own mate, Renata.

Jane sighed but opened the door, she couldn't help but smile when little Nicolas' looked her way with a joyful expression as he giggled and coo'd at her to pick him up. Jane couldn't help but go over to him and pick him up gentle with all his blankets to keep her cold skin from touching him or for him to feel it.

"Hi, Nico." Jane said hold him to her chest which he seemed really happy to close to her.

Nicolas coo'd happily at her nickname for him and gave a yawn as he cuddle against her chest sighing happily as he fell asleep. Jane smiled gently wondering why she didn't feel like eating him nor did she feel disgust at holding a human child...she felt content...happy even a feeling she hasn't felt in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

EgyptAdbydos: Hi I came up with this story while role playing so I hope you enjoy. Please R&R. Thanks. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the characters are own by Stephanie Mayor. I only own the plot and Jane's mate is own by Kara along with Leandra.

Plot: Jane has been alone for many years, although she has her twin brother who she loves very much. She yearns for the love only a mate can give. Jane then discovers that her mate is a human baby that Marcus and his new mate adopt. She is confused and upset to find this out but she's learning to love him dispite that he's human. Will he win her heart? Jane finds it weird that she doesn't thirst for his blood and is able to control herself even if she hasn't feed for a while and he does not feel her cold like other vampires but warm. Has Jane finally found love and happiness?

Warnings: lemons (later chapter...well in this chapter :), pregnancy (later chapter), and torture (because of Jane)

* * *

Jane rocked the sleeping baby in her arms and placed him in his crib before kissing his forehead.

"Sleep tight, Nico." Jane said before turning her heel and walking out of the room, silently.

~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~

Jane smiled as she opens her arms as Nicolas takes his first steps toward her, she had been about to leave him in his play room, now that he's one years old she found that he's more possessive and clingy to her. He had yelled her name and no afterwards. Leandra and Marcus were watching in shock not only had he said his first words but he took his first steps and grabbed on to Jane's skirt.

"NO!" Nicolas cried again looking at Jane with big light blue eyes that had tears gathering as he made signs for her to pick him up.

Jane smiled and picked him up holding him close as he cries into her chest. "Don't go." He says speaking more words.

Jane rocked him gently and shushes him, she feels pride swell inside her, he said her name for his first word!

"Shhh...there, there Nico, I'm not leaving, ever." She promised as she rocked him, humming gently.

She smiled when she heard his cries quiet down and his breath came out even and his heartbeat slowed indicating that he was asleep.

~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~

Jane looked down at a two year old Nicolas as he looked up innocently at her.

"Nico, why did you say that word?" Jane asked sternly as she throw a glare at Felix direction telling him, he will pay later for saying bad words in front of a baby that loves to repeat what he hears.

"Bewause..." Nicolas said in his childish voice.

"No because, don't you ever say that word again." Jane said in calm voice that left no argument.

Nicolas looked down at the ground sadly and sobs racked though his body, Jane soften her look and posture and kneels down and hugs him.

"Ywous hawtes mwe." Nicolas said crying but clings to her.

"I don't hate you, Nico...I love you, just please for me don't use that word again." Jane asked him gently and smiled when she felt him nodded and bury his head into her chest even more.

* * *

Jane smiles as she watched a seven year old Nicolas run around the garden playing before stopping and picking a flower and running over to her and holds it out to her with a smile.

"For you." Nicolas said.

Jane smiled and took the flower and kissed Nicolas' cheek causing him to blush but smile happily.

"Thank you, Nico." Jane said. "Its very pretty."

"You're welcome...not as pretty as you." Nicolas said shyly before grinning and running off.

Jane smiled and looked down at the flower, she sighed she had long accepted that Nicolas was her mate and she had learn to love him the seven years he's been with them. Master Marcus said that everyday...every year Nicolas ages their bond grows stronger...she learn from Master Aro with excitement of course that all Nicolas thinks about is her, all his thoughts are center around pleasing and being with her.

Jane looked at the running boy and then the flower if her heart had been beating she would be blushing or it would have skipped a beat.

_He's too young to even start thinking about him...in a romantic sense. _Jane thought to herself firmly.

She watched as Leandra called Nicolas inside for dinner, she stood up and walked away swiftly to her room, she closed her bedroom door and walked to her bookshelf took a book out and placed the flower in one of its pages. She closed the book and put it back in its place.

"I...I love you, Nicolas..." Jane whispered to herself and looked out at the darkening sky. "And I can't wait for you to get older."

~~~~~~ Line break ~~~~~~~

"How was your day sweetie?" Leandra asked her son as she places his food in front of him.

Nicolas thanks her and begins to eat his bread before telling his mother what he did for his studies, how he played outside with Jane, how beautiful Jane is. Leandra smiled and listen to her son talk about Jane so happily, it was obvious he was in love with Jane even if he was too little to understand.

Leandra waited for Nicolas to finished his dinner before picking him up and getting him ready for bed, she read him a story and let Jane come in to say good-night to him or else he wouldn't go to sleep until she did.

Jane walked back to her room smiling, she closed her door and grabbed a book to read as she waited for Nicolas to wake up later.

* * *

**Time Skip**

Nicolas woke up and stretched looked around then at his sheets which to his relief were not wet...he's been having dreams about Jane lately and none did he want anyone to see but of course his uncle Aro...Well he sees everything by touching his hand and laughs before telling Jane that he's been having wet dreams about her...so embarrassing!

"No wet dream this time, Nico?" Nicolas' heart skipped a beat at hearing her sweet angelic voice, he turned around to find Jane leaning against his closed door smiling at him.

"I...ummm...no?" He stuttered out cursing himself mentally but smiled brightly at Jane as she moved toward him.

He couldn't help but let his eyes travel over her body, the bounce of her breast as she walked, the way her dress seem to show off her curves wasn't helping either. Jane smirk as she came closer and took a deep breath smelling his sweet scent and his pheromones spike up.

"Horny, are we?" She teased kissing him gently loving how his heart speed up and feeling him kiss her back.

"For you, yes." Nicolas whispered grabbing Jane from around her waist and pulling her closer kissing her passionately again.

Jane wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled herself closer, feeling her own hormones responding to his, she moaned as she felt Nicolas' licking her bottom lip, she parted her lips and let him explore her mouth before she pulled away.

"Wait...my venom...my...Oh, I must feel so cold to you." Jane said trying to pull back but Nicolas held her tightly, even though she could break free if she truly wanted too...but she didn't and she also didn't want to hurt him.

"Jane, please you don't feel cold to me, you feel warm like...well I can't say a human but you're warm to me, only you anyone else is cold...as for your venom it doesn't seem to effect me." Nicolas explained. "Plus we came to this Villa to have some time alone."

Jane sighed and lean against Nicolas, happy she wasn't cold to him and that her venom for some reason didn't effect him...he was right Leandra notice their...sexual tension and made them come to this Villa for a week to sort it out. She looked into Nicolas' light blue eyes searching for something that could tell her he wasn't ready but she found none, she smiled.

"Do you really want to do this?" She questioned.

Nicolas smiled and nodded before kissing her neck softly and sighed happily.

"I should be asking you." He mumbled against her skin.

Jane laughed, Nicolas smiled and looked at her kissing her gently, Jane kissed him back before taking his arms from her waist and pushed them away gently getting off the bed and pulling her shirt off leaving only her bra on before taking away her skirt leaving herself undergarments. Nicolas looked at her body and felt himself harden up more as she walked coyly to him.

Jane smiled at Nicolas who was flushed and looking over her body, even if she was just in her bra and panties, to Nicolas she was beautiful...no stunning. Jane walked over to Nicolas and kissed him passionately letting Nicolas kiss her back and open her mouth when he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. They both moaned into the kiss, Nicolas gently ran his hands down her back until he came to the clasp of her bra and he undid them and pulled her bra off as his other hand cupped her left breast rubbing it gently. Jane moaned and pulled away from the kiss leaning into his touch letting Nicolas push her gently on to the bed where he started kissing her neck all the way down to her collarbone, gently massaging her breast in his hand causing her to moan and spread her legs more, thrusting her hips upward against him.

Nicolas hissed in pleasure when her wet panties hit against his hard member behind his boxers making him harder and groans in pleasure/pain at being so unbearably hard. Nicolas pulls Jane into another kiss as he goes down into between her legs pulling her panties off and gently rubbing her entrance sticking on finger inside her warm walls wiggling it around enjoying how Jane pulled away from the kiss and moaned loudly arching against him trying to get it deeper.

"Yes...Nicolas...Please!" Jane said, she didn't care that she was begging, this was her mate and she will only do that for him.

Nicolas sucked in a breath as he put another finger inside her tight entrance moving them in and out watching with pleasure as Jane moaned and arched, opening her legs more for him giving him a really beautiful view.

"I love you, Jane." Nicolas whispered as he added a third finger and started to move them in and out, trying to stretch her a little so it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Nico...Nicolas." Jane moaned as she closed her eyes before opening them looking at him with love and lust. "Please."

Nicolas groan in pleasure and pulled his boxers down freeing his erected member and pulled his fingers out of Jane causing her to whine in need as her walls clenched in on themselves. Nicolas smiled and rubbed the head of his member against Jane's entrance causing her to moan in pleasure as she open her legs more.

"Please...Nico." Jane breathed.

Nicolas moaned and pushed the head inside groaning in pleasure as he pushed inside Jane gently and slowly, loving the feeling of being inside Jane, her moist warm walls clenching and unclenching his member was pure heaven. Jane breath hitched as she felt his hard warm member enter her, she throw her head back a let out a moan/growl of pleasure gripping the sheets not caring if she broke them.

Nicolas stopped once he was all the way in and kissed Jane's neck, Jane moaned loudly arching her back, moving her hips slightly feeling Nicolas's hard member inside her. Nicolas' breath hitched when Jane started to grind her hips against his, he's will breaking a little as much as he wanted to stay still instead of pounding Jane into the mattress it was getting really, really...hard.

"Dear god, Jane." Nicolas moaned looking down at her, her breast all nice and perky, her sweet body pressed against him and the feeling of being buried so deep inside her was heaven.

"Nico...please...move." Jane sweet voice said to him.

Nicolas moaned and pulled out before thrusting back in groaning in pleasure as Jane throw her head back and moaned/growled. Nicolas smiled and pulled out again and pushed back in enjoying feeling Jane's walls clench and unclench on his hard member.

"Oh, Nico!" Jane moaned as Nicolas thrusted back inside her hitting her G-spot over and over.

Nicolas pulled Jane's body closer to him as, he put his hands on either side of Jane's hips as he picked up the speed going faster and deeper, loving how Jane moan, growled and hissed in pleasure. Nicolas panted and groaned in pleasure, leaning his head down to kiss Jane's neck and collarbone, speeding up as he felt something tightening in his stomach, a pressure almost like when he needed to pee only more different.

Jane moan and wrapped her legs around his waist bring him closer and deeper inside her as she felt her walls clenching in on themselves once again, feeling this pressure that need to get ride of.

"Nicolas!" Jane moan, throwing her head back, arching her back and tightening her legs around Nicolas waist, trapping him as her orgasm went through her body, squeezing Nicolas' hard member.

"Jane...oh, Jane!" Nicolas groan out when he felt her walls squeezing him, something snapped inside him and he felt his penis twitching as he buried himself as deep as he could go and released his seed inside Jane.

Jane gasped when she felt something warm being spilled inside her, she pulled herself closer to Nicolas, who in turn held her hips down and seemed to be pushing himself in as far as he could, Jane tighten her hold on his hips to bring him even more deep, loving the twitching member inside her as it spilled Nicolas' seed inside her.

Nicolas held Jane and kissed her passionately as he felt the spasms start to go away, Jane kissed him back and felt the twitching stop but shivered in pleasure since she could still feel his warm seed. Nicolas pulled away from the kiss when he needed air and looked down at Jane with love kissing her neck tenderly. Jane smiled and sighed happily, sure she could go longer doing this with Nicolas, but he's still human so she couldn't do that to him, but she did enjoy it, a lot.

"I love you." She whispered so he can hear her.

"I love you, more." Nicolas said kissing her nose and sighing happily, was about to pull out when Jane tighten her legs on his hips.

"Are you up for another round?" She asked huskily, grinding her hips against his.

Nicolas moan in pleasure as he felt himself getting hard again, and shivered as Jane clenched and unclenched her walls around his member.

"Jane." He breathed as he pulled out again and thrusted back inside this time going quickly, fast and hard.

Jane moaned and threw her head back, arching her back as she felt him hit that spot over and over, really hard, she felt the tension building up faster with every thrust he made.

"N..N...Nicolas!" Jane gasped out as she arched her back and pulled him closer as she released.

Nicolas groan when he felt her walls clench tightly on his member, he felt the familiar tighten in his stomach and balls and buried himself deeper inside Jane.

"Jane!" Nicolas groan out as he released his seed deep inside Jane, panting as he laid his head on her shoulder trying to catch his breath.

Jane gave a small moan in pleasure as she felt his member twitching inside her releasing his warm seed inside her once again and kissed his forehead.

"Remind me to thank mom when we get home." Nicolas panted out.

Jane giggled and kissed his nose letting him pull out of her and sighed in contentment as she laid her head on his bare chest.

"Well, do...did you enjoyed it?" Jane asked suddenly feeling nervous.

"I loved it...you?" Nicolas asked looking at her smiling when her red eyes look up at him.

"I loved it too." She whispers.

"I love you, Janie." Nicolas says kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Nico." Jane said smiling, knowing only him and Alec can get away with calling her that.


End file.
